


Something New

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You convince Steve to try a new position.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i saw this ho tip on my dash and couldn't help myself.

“A what?”

Your cheeks warmed under his curious blue stare. “A new position,” you repeated, fiddling with the sheets bunched underneath you.

Steve blinked, and then he was sitting up, resting his back against the headboard. “Tell me about it,” he said, and though his gaze was steady, you could hear the nervous tremor in his voice.

You stifled a sigh of relief. Even if he was nervous, he was still willing to hear you out. He was always so generous like that, open to your suggestions even if it meant going out of his comfort zone. “Well…it starts with you on your back.”

“Okay.” He didn’t move, and he wasn’t looking away from you.

There was a hole in the sheet; you stuck your fingers through it absently. “And I’m sitting on top of you.”

“Where?”

His question surprised you, making your breath hitch. “Your hips. And my back is to you—”

“We’ve done—” He paused, clearing his throat. “We’ve done that before.”

“I know, but this is different. You have one leg bent, and I’m sort of straddling that leg.”

Steve nodded slowly. You could see him getting harder. “Yeah?” he breathed.

You smiled. “Yeah. And basically I just sort of…ride you and rub myself on you.”

“Oh.”

You pulled the sheets up over your thighs, already aroused at the thought of trying this with him. He wasn’t looking at you anymore, but you could see how dark his eyes were, the pupils overtaking the blue, and if his growing hard-on was any indication… “So do you want to—”

“Yes.”

* * *

You loved foreplay, you really did, but knowing what the two of you had in store was making you impatient. You were close to interrupting Steve and insisting that you were wet enough, you were loose enough, but you knew that he wanted you to be comfortable. You had taken him dozens of times, but it was always a stretch, and neither he nor you wanted you to hurt yourself. Besides, he was good with his mouth, and with his fingers, so you didn’t protest, writhing underneath him while he worked you with one hand and pumped himself with the other.

“Steve,” you murmured, feeling the pressure build up in your lower stomach. “Steve, let’s try it.”

He glanced up at you, and the earnestness in his eyes was mesmerizing. He released your legs and sat up, moving to the side to lie down with his head and shoulders propped up by the pillows. He ran a hand through his hair, which you had tousled beyond repair just seconds earlier, and you tried not to be distracted by the sweat glistening on his chest. “Okay,” he said finally.

On weak legs, you shuffled over to him, straddling his hips with your back to him. You flashed him a smoky look as you turned, but you knew his eyes were on your body, following the curves of your shoulder, your waist, your ass. He held onto you as you sank down on him, and the both of you moaned from the impact, your walls instantly clenching around him. You took as much of him as you could, and he bent his leg toward the ceiling. You did the same, sitting with one hand planted on his chest behind you and the other grasping his knee. You pulled his leg toward you, and the moment it made contact with your clit, you gasped.

You started to ride him, and Steve held onto your thigh, his breath coming in short pants as your ass bounced before his eyes. You rubbed yourself on his leg, and the ungiving hardness of his thigh coupled with the pressure of his length inside of you was steadily bringing you to completion. You wondered if Steve was feeling the same sensations, if he was enjoying the view. You found your answer when his hand came up to squeeze your ass cheek, and you groaned, bouncing harder. You were rewarded with an unexpected swat to the same cheek, and you gasped again, his name slipping out in a breathy moan. Steve was cursing beneath you like a sailor, sighing your name every now and then like a prayer. He started raising his hips to meet you, and soon you were screaming for him, begging for him to finish you off.

With a few more rolls of your hips—and Steve fondling your ass more roughly than you expected—the both of you finished, not quite in sync, but close enough. You leaned against Steve’s leg for support, spent, your thighs already aching from all the work you’d been putting in. You were going to be sore tomorrow. You scooted forward and hugged his knee, whimpering a little when your still sensitive clit touched his skin.

“C’mere,” Steve murmured. He sat up, and you let him pull you off of him and down to the mattress. He reached for the nightstand and retrieved the warm washcloth you had set there earlier. He wiped you clean, gently, while you lay on your back, watching him with half-lidded eyes. His blond hair stuck up in every direction. He was so beautiful.

“How was it?” you asked, your voice hoarse.

Steve tossed the rag back onto his nightstand and dropped down to the bed beside you, carefully taking you into his arms so you could lie with your head lying in the place where his neck met his shoulder. “Amazing. We definitely need to try that again.”

You hummed in approval, and Steve kissed your forehead. Your eyes were getting heavy; you’d really exhausted yourself, having exerted every muscle in your core and lower body. Reluctantly, you slid out of bed, heading for the bathroom, knowing you should pee before you fell asleep in Steve’s arms. “It’ll improve my endurance,” you mumbled over your shoulder, smiling when you heard Steve laughing behind you.


End file.
